Fallen Guardians R
by CrimsonCrossOfShame
Summary: Naruto is born 12 years before the attack of the Kyuubi. The demon is sealed within his baby sister Mikina. Naruto will leave Konoha with Itachi Uchiha and begin a new organization Fallen Guardians. Pairings undecided


Disclaimer: Some where over the rainbow perhaps I do own Naruto… or not.

AN: revised version of Fallen Guardians, those of you who have read before, well read again and tell me whether or not you like the changes and if the story is put together better. Those of you who haven't, I'll give you a small run down incase you find the story confusing. Naruto was born twelve years before the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and thus it will be sealed within his baby sister Mikina. The story will focus on Naruto but it may have chapters focusing on Mikina since the two will be split up. Well hope you enjoy!

Side note:

"Blah"-human talking

'Blah'-human thinking

"**Blah"**-Summon or Demon talking

'**Blah'**-Summon or Demon thinking

Fallen Guardians: Prologue: The Greatest Loss

A twelve year old boy sat inside his father's office, his untamed blond hair matted down with sweat and his usually sparkling blue eyes dimmed in fear and sadness. For the last twelve hours he had been fighting the Kyuubi no Kitsune along side his comrades. His mother, Namikaze Kushina, had died an hour ago giving birth to a baby girl.

The Chuunin was waiting for his father to come and take the baby onto the battle field. The man, Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage, planned on sealing the demon inside the new born allowing the babies chakra coils to adjust to the immense presence of the Kyuubi's chakra, anyone else… would die.

A yellow flash alerted the boy to his father's presence who rushed to the boy taking the child, muttering a quick apology and was once again gone in another yellow flash.

The boy felt a pain he had never experienced before, his heart felt crushed and impaled. His entire family was being taken from him all in one instance. His mother was already dead and his father would soon be joining her for the seal called upon the Shimigami who took the life of the castor as payment. All he would really have left would be a little baby girl tainted by the Kyuubi.

He watched as a Toad of epic proportions appeared on the battle field, his father and baby sister atop its head. He watched the battle of the two large creatures and ultimately the fall of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the Yondaime Hokage, the strongest of demons and the strongest of shinobi, all the while crying silent tears as he suppressed the sadness no twelve year old boy should bare.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The blonde haired boy sat in front of the council as they decided the fate of the newborn. The council was comprised of the clan heads of all the different shinobi clans in Konoha as well as a few civilian family heads. The constant arguing was starting to grate on his nerves as he remained wrapped in his own thoughts. His parents were dead, did no one understand this, did anyone care that he was left alone and right now that was what he wanted most to be left alone for now, to mourn and grieve the loss of the two most important people of his life, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. The council bickered on and on until the Sandaime Hokage called for silence.

"We are here to decide what is to be done about this child not squabble like children." Sarutobi, once again acting Hokage of the Konoha village, looked in the boy's direction as if prompting him to state his input. "Naruto, if you will, tell us what you think should be done in this case."

"Hokage-sama," the boy began, "I don't believe myself capable of raising and protecting this child. Sir, I'm only twelve and sure I can take care of myself, but that's about all I can take care of."

"I believe," some random council member spoke up, "that the girl should be put in the orphanage and have her surname changed to that of Kushina's maiden name Uzumaki. Stone will surly be out for her if they realize that another Namikaze has come into this world and that she is housing a demon."

"I agree, Lord Hokage," Shikaku Nara, a shinobi clan head, stated in a slightly lazily tone, "the child very well can't protect herself and changing her name until she is strong enough to bare the burden that it will bring is the most plausible arrangement, something must also be done about her 'special status', the civilians will most likely show hostility to the child if something isn't done."

"Does everyone agree to this"? The Hokage asked as he looked around the room. Seeing most of the council member voting 'yes' he declared the child of the Uzumaki clan and had an ANBU take her to the orphanage, "and as for you, Naruto Namikaze, you are to watch this child. I will be declaring that any talk of her lineage and "burden" will be an S class secret under punishment of death. You will stay in the shadows and protect this girl once she is out of the orphanage. Is this understood?"

"Hai, Lord Hokage."

"Very well, I go now to address the people as to the fate of the Yondaime and the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The elderly Hokage stated as he adjourned the meeting and left the council room.

The boy left the room soon after and headed home to his estate. His estate, no longer his fathers and mothers, his alone and maybe one day his baby sister's. "From the shadows so shall I wait and protect you, my little sister, Mikina Uzumaki" the boy swore to himself as he trudged home. 'Today, I have lost so much and I will not allow you to be taken from me, demon vessel or no, and even though it may seem you have no one, you will always have me.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Well this is the revised version of "Fallen Guardians". Read, Review and if you have read the unrevised version that I will be leaving up for people to get a reference to base your opinions off of, tell me if you like this version or the other better and tell me what you think I should work on. A time skip will be accruing… again I guess but this time it will be six years to the day Mikina leaves the orphanage. Naruto will be ANBU after time skip. Pairings I'm not sure about but it will be a Naru/Hana, Naru/Ayame, or Naru/FemHaku.

Comment and tell me what you think!!!


End file.
